Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a door module for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a door module which is capable of modularizing hardware parts related to a vehicle door by facilitating mounting of the hardware parts, while improving the stiffness.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle door includes an outer panel forming the frame of the vehicle door, an inner panel coupled to a surface of the outer panel, facing the inside of the vehicle, and a trim part mounted at the inside of the inner panel so as to finish the inside of the vehicle with a door handle and an armrest.
The outer panel and the inner panel of the conventional vehicle door are generally formed of metal, and coupled through screw coupling, bolting, or welding.
At this time, a variety of hardware parts related to the vehicle door are mounted on the outer panel and the inner panel of the vehicle door. The variety of hardware parts include a rail member for lifting and lowering a window glass of the vehicle, a window regulator for lifting and lowering a window mounted on the rail member through a winding operation of a wire, and a speaker of the vehicle.
However, since the door panel formed of metal has a very high specific weight, the entire weight of the vehicle is increased to degrade the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. In the conventional vehicle door, main parts which perform various functions related to the door of the vehicle are mounted in the outer panel and the inner panel through separate operations by a worker. Thus, since the manufacturing process is complex and the operation time is increased, the working efficiency is lowered to cause the increase of the manufacturing cost.
Thus, there is a demand for a technology capable of modularizing the parts related to the vehicle door to simplify the manufacturing process while reducing the weight of the vehicle door.